


sweet dreams

by guesso



Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Magic, Witchcraft, Witchy Pines AU, kitchen witch, please be responsible when doing things like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: Mabel is awoken by some unpleasant dreams -- but she won't let that ruin her night. Make the most of any situation! Practice witchcraft!
Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkblot9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot9/gifts).



Mabel stared at her favorite ceiling splotches. There was no way she’d be getting back to sleep after what she had just dreamt. She shouldn’t have to take this kind of harassment from her brain! Night after night for the past week she’d had nothing but nightmares, and nothing she had tried so far was helping. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed and decided to head down to the kitchen.

Someone else had been up recently, too, she realized as she spotted the kettle on the stove. As she got closer, she noticed grunkle Ford’s grimoire on the counter, open to a page that had some sketches of herbs.  _ Mugwort - universal herb for protection and prophecy. Used for healing and lucid dreaming.  _ A little further down the page -  _ Catmint - calming effect; stress relieving properties _ . She dug through the canisters in the cupboard and found these herbs as well as a few others. It was time to put some of her witchy skills to the test!

Gathering all the needed supplies, she set about making a tea that (she hoped) would help her fall asleep - and stay asleep, peacefully.  _ Should probably have more mint than the others … Not sure how strong either of these are so maybe just a leaf or two … some glitter would definitely help _ . Falling into a meditative state while crafting just about anything came naturally to her. Applying it to witchy practices was second nature. By the time the tea was steeping she was already much more relaxed. Lifting her cup, she breathed in the steam, letting the scents and warmth wash over her. Feeling much more grounded, more centered, she stood there in the kitchen, eyes closed, paying attention to how her bare feet stuck to the floor, how her lungs filled when she breathed in, how her sleeves hung around her arms. Everything was so much lighter, softer; as if she was floating. With a giggle, she realized that last part wasn’t imagined - the ingredients and her mug were actually floating around her! 

Taking a deep breath and bringing everything back down, she decided she would write the recipe in her own combination grimoire-scrapbook and try to get back to sleep. She already felt like she would have much better dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel's tea is based on a real recipe: https://honeycoyote.tumblr.com/post/89213696815/happy-dreaming-tea . Please be careful and responsible if you're going to try anything like this -- don't just wing it, especially with herbs and plants like mugwort.


End file.
